


Yandere Genji Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere Genji Headcanons

-Every night he imagines finally approaching you and telling you exactly how he feels. Some days he’ll build his confidence enough to almost do it, too, but always ends up back where he started.  
-The sad jealous type. The littlest things set him off, like someone picking up an item you’ve dropped and handing it back to you. Wishes that was him.  
-Not so quick to kill people off because he knows it’ll upset you, but don’t mistake that to mean he won’t. Especially if they get too close.  
-But if someone messes with you or is disrespectful to his love in any way, they won’t live to see the light of day again.  
-Loves your cute little quirks. The way you play with your hair, the way you touch your lips, etc.  
-Wants more than anything to give you soft, gentle kisses.  
-Wants to know what you like, what inspires you, your dreams. May accomplish this by interrogating friends or stealing your journal or any object of sentimental value.  
-If you’re interested in something that’s not quite his taste, he tries to like it to the best of his ability in order to please you. He’ll eventually make you do the same for him.  
-Plays over scenarios in his head of how you two would be together as a couple. His favorite being one in which he brings you to Hanamura and makes love to you under the cherry blossoms.  
-This cyborg ninja wants to give you his world and for you to do the same in return.


End file.
